My week with Amy Rose
by Rainydaysandnights
Summary: Sonic is going to take part in a charity event and Amy wants in, but when sonic gets taken by surprise what will he make of it? will it be a good surprise or a bad one? I guess sonic will find out in his week with Amy Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter ****1 - ****Anything else I can do for you?**

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Sonic winced as another high pitched scream was let out of the small boy, plummeting from a very high cliff edge.

"Another day, another rescue mission." Sonic said to himself as a small smirk appeared on his face knowing that he was the fastest thing alive and could rescue almost anyone who was in danger in the blink of an eye. Literally.

Sonic shook his way out of his thoughts and picked up the pace. His hands were held out firmly in front of him and were trying to anticipate the weight of the little boy.

*thud* "Gotcha!" sonic said in a reassuring manner as the boy melted into his grip.

"Now that could have been a real cliff hanger." Sonic gave a little chuckle laughing at his clever pun. The little boy smiled and sent a giggle back. "Now let's take you back to your daddy." he looked up giving a sign to his nervously awaiting father that his boy was fine and started running up the cliff face leaving a blue blur in his tracks.

"Thank you so much Sonic. I don't know what I would have done without you, what can I do to repay you?" he said in hope he could indeed repay him.

"It's okay, I don't need anything. This is just a normal day for me and I like helping anyone in need" Sonic gave him thumbs up with a smile on the corner of his muzzle.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Sonic questioned.

"Well…now that I think about it there is something you could help me out on." he pondered rubbing his chin.

"Sonic the hedgehog is always for service." He grinned as he thought about what the little boy's father had planned.

"There is a charity event coming up later on today at twilight and the person who was supposed to be doing it has backed out" he informed sonic "…and I was wondering if maybe you could take his place." he continued.

"That's sounds A-Okay. So what is this charity event anyway?" He ironed out his face to a blank expression.

"You have to travel in a hot air balloon for a week and I would advise company because it can get really lonely in a hot air balloon by yourself for a week, that's if you want to do it of course."

Sonic thought in depth whether this would be a good Idea or not. It was pretty quiet back home, Eggman was held back by their last attack for at least a month, and besides this will also be helping out for charity so this should be quite cool.

"That sounds great, I'll be there" Sonic gave his trademark thumbs up to confirm his reply. He sped off into the middle distance leaving his blue hue behind him.

"Hey Tails, how do you fly a hot air balloon?" he said casually, matching his smile.

A very dirty and surprised fox rolled out from underneath his plane lying down on his skateboard with a spanner clenched tightly in his fist. "why do ya' wanna' know?" he smiled.

"Well…there is this charity event at the clearing near Cream's house, and I will have to ride in a hot air balloon for a week, it starts today at twilight." he chuckled, Trying to get Tails' to approve of the idea.

"Well there's nothing to it you just pull the chain to release the flames that propel the balloon in the air, is there anything else you want to know?" he jumped up, Holding his hands out in question.

"Actually I need to take someone with me for company because _apparently_ you get lonely by yourself so do you wanna go on a trip with me buddy?" he said before gently tousling his hair with a smile like loving brothers.

"I would love to…" he wiped some oil of his hand with a greasy cloth before continuing with an apologetic look plastered on his face "…but I'm really busy with repairing the tornado, so I can't, sorry sonic. Why don't you choose someone else?"

_There isn't anyone else I would take_, sonic thought to himself. Knuckles is busy guarding the master emerald, Silver was away on a mission with Blaze and Shadow, the Chaotix team was busy with detective work, Cosmo was working with Tails on something, Rouge was with Eggman somewhere and Cream was to young and wasn't really the company he would have hoped for.

_There's always …Amy._

_NO, NO! You know what she's like; she'll be jumping all over you. _

_But she is really sweet and this might help you two bond more._

_I know she is but she makes me feel really uncomfortable._

_Uncomfortable or nervous?_

_Hey what's that supposed to mean?_

Sonic found himself, having an argument… with himself.

*_click* *click*_

"Hey sonic! Hellllooooo? Earth to sonic." Tails was frantically waving his hands in front of Sonics face which was currently snapping back into reality with a series of blinks.

"Huh what what?" he pushed away the angry conversation in his head and looked around the room trying to look busy.

"So, who are you going to take?" Tails giggled slightly.

Just at the moment when sonic was going to say he wasn't going to take anyone, a faint shout could be heard.

"Sooonnniiiccccc! Hey Sonic!"

There's only one person who could be on the receiving end of that cry... Amy.

"Whoa, got to run buddy. You know things to pack…err places to go" he dashed of leaving Tails with the yet to be angry Amy.

Tails quickly pretended like nothing happened and started frantically wiping the head of the tornado with his greasy hand cloth.

"Ohhhhhh Sonic, why do you always have to run every time I get near you?" She thrusted her arms down only just noticing Tails polishing his tornado at a fast pace beside her in the garage of his workshop.

Oh well at least I've got someone to talk to, Amy thought as she made her way towards Tails who could by now be burning a hole in the plane by the high speed wiping he was doing.

"Hey Tails. Can I talk to you for a minute?" she huffed from the long marathon she just had to run to catch up with sonic, but failed at.

"Yeah, sure Amy what about? He laughed nervously; scratching the back of his head.

Amy collapsed herself onto a plastic box. "Does Sonic hate me?" she glanced at tails with a solemn expression.

"No! Of course not, in fact the complete opposite. He lov… likes you" Tails thought a massive smile might cover the fact that he nearly spilt Sonic's precious secret, but to his dismay Amy only grew curious of his obvious smiling, but she decide not to comment but smile knowing full well she wouldn't get an answer that she had hoped for thus changing the conversation.

"So, what were you and Sonic talking about?" she questioned brushing her pink bangs out of her face with a brief smile.

"Oh Sonic was just telling me about this hot air balloon charity event at the clearing he was taking part in. He's going to be gone for a week and he's leaving today at twilight. We were also trying to find out who should go with him because apparently you need a partner on the trip with you but blah think blah blah sonic blah needs blah …"Tails rambled while Amy went off into the part of her brain called: Sonic and Amy ideas. _A partner eh? _Amy smiled mentally. Little did Tails know while he was rambling away about Sonic's plan's, she was hatching a plan. A brilliant plan.

"…torch, pad of paper, pencils, blanket and a pack of chili dogs. That should be enough stuff." Amy let out a little squeal in excitement.

"This is going to be the best time of my life" Spreading a wide grin on her face. Amy slammed the front door behind her. The house was silenced as the darkness fell upon the surface of the land.

*Gasp* "Twilight, how will I make it in time?" without another word she picked up the pace and in a matter of seconds Amy was only but a pink smudge in the distance.


	2. I'm glad you came

Chapter 2 I'm glad you came.

The sky was now littered with stars and there were herds of people smiling and every so often were shouting "We love you Sonic, you can do It." This was Sonic's supporters and fans. But this was normal for sonic and he lapped at the idea of giving his fans what they wanted. By only making a small gesture of casual salute with a smile alongside it, he had his audience falling down like bombs. Sonic couldn't help but think how cool he was.

"Hi sonic..." He was greeted by a friendly handshake of a familiar man.

"…are you ready?" he said as he placed his hand on Sonic's back to usher him along.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" he grabbed the rim of the basket propelling him over the top with a quick jump.

Being Sonic, he didn't want to wait around a lot because of his lack of patience. So low and behold he jetted off without making a big exit, as he waved to the remaining specks far below on the ground he absorbed his surroundings, taking in the fresh chilli air, feeling the calmness and loneliness settle in. little did Sonic know that now he was off the ground there was nowhere to run, Nowhere to go. He was going to be in one spot by himself for a week or so he thought.

"This should be interesting. I've never stopped for so long to look at nothing but the beautiful view. Well it's just me and myself now weather I like it or not" he smiled as he slide down the side of the basket landing softly on the wood woven floor.

Sonic couldn't help but notice a medium sized chest in front of him on the floor next to his bag of belongings he couldn't live without. He cocked his "I could've sworn that wasn't here before" he crinkled his face in confusion. Before Sonic could investigate, the box jolted to the left knocking over his stuff.

"Who's there?" he jumped to his feet in quick motion holding one hand in front of his face for protection while the other reached towards the chest to flip open the top. He whipped open the lid only to find someone he didn't expect in the slightest.

"Amy! ...what are you doing here?"He stepped back to gain some space from the shock he had just received. He couldn't believe his eyes; he let Amy know this by him frantically rubbing his eyes hoping that she was just a blur and that his mind had just decided to play a prank on him.

"I'm here to be with you, silly" she giggled gently, as if she were shocked that he didn't know the answer to his question.

Sonic was mentally sifting through all the questions going through his head and had managed to let another question slip. "How did you get in here?" he glared at her jade green orbs noticing a tinge of blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Well I climbed in the basket and hid in the chest so it would be a surprise" she stepped forward closing the gap between them.

By now sonic would have ran about 4 nautical miles over the sea but, there was nowhere to run, nowhere to go and there was nothing he could do about it he was stuck, here, with Amy rose the only girl in the world that made him feel different. Sonic called this difference his annoying head telling him that he has had a massive crush on her since the day they met or the butterfly feeling.

"Okay so how did you find out that I was doing this charity event anyway?" sonic patted his chest calming down his breath a bit.

"Erm… well… I was talking to Tails…"Amy shuffled her feet looking down at the ground with a bashful expression written all over her face.

"Tails? I'm going to get him!" he mumbled under his breath with grin on his muzzle. "Okay Amy you wanted me so you've got me, for now anyway." He said with one hand on his waist whilst the other brushed under his nose with his thumb.

You're no longer by yourself anymore. His mind snickered at him in accomplishment. He pushed away his heads ideas again by wandering over to the view on the left side of the basket. There were trees everywhere lit only by the moons reflection. He rested his head into his crossed arms and murmured "I'm glad you came Amy, I could really use a friend" he smiled letting his eyes rest on the trees going by.

"Err yeah so am I" she faked a smile trying to let go of the fact he still thinks she's a friend to him and slipped next to sonic mimicking his posture.

"So what do you want to do now?" he turned to face her feeling the warmth of her body just a foot away.

Amy said nothing but smiled and skipped back to the chest she was once hiding in to pull out a radio she had bought with here as well as a load of other stuff. "Why don't we listen to some music?" She said whilst flipping the switch. White noise crusted in Sonics ears until he heard the sweet sound of delicate sung notes twindle in his head. "Hey I know this song…" sonic jeered up. "It's err glad you came by the wanted right?" he kneeled down beside her gaining some confidence. "Yeah I think so but it's halfway through the song." she turned to face him.

"I love this song it's really dancey and the lyrics remind me of you and Me." he blurted as he started to conduct with his hands not realising what he just said.

"Ha ha…yeah music is defiantly one of those things that let your heart dance and…wait, what did you just say?" she stopped swaying with the music and swivelled towards sonic with a confused expression.

Oh no you're in for it now, she's gonna' find out your big secret. Snickered his conscious.

Shut up let me think about what to say! Sonic shouted mentally.

Well your mind better be as quick as your feet, she's looking straight at you! His mind said before he clicked back into reality.

"No I mean the lyrics remind me of our friendship he he…" sonic laughed nervously scratching his head trying to look busy.

"Oh that's it, make another lame excuse about friendship, that's really gonna help your problems. You do realise who you just said that to, Amy Rose and you know how easily she gets angry. Oh and by the way I don't know if you've noticed but you are stuck in a hot air balloon with nowhere to run or hide so good luck fighting this battle."

"Hey I don't need your opinion…stupid brain!" Sonic muttered mentally.

"I heard that!" His constantly annoyed conscious replied.

"Oh… okay yeah I think so too" Amy decided to give a genuine smile instead of getting sad.

Sonic didn't know but the only reason why she got angry was because if it wasn't anger it would've been tears but she liked to keep strong, Sonic always liked her strength and optimism to life.

Amy carried on jumping around to the beat whilst sonic knocked out some of his best moves. The song was coming to a close but something caught Amy's leg and she tripped falling right onto Sonic sending them crashing to the floor. Sonic's hands were positioned on her waist from where he tried to rescue them from the fall but failed. Their faces were so close that Sonic's nose was brushing against the tip of hers; Amy's hands were stuck underneath his head so they were locked into position.

There was silence as the last words were sung from the radio.

"**The sun goes down the stars come out, and all that counts is here and now."**

"Ahh I'm so close to sonic. Is this gonna be my first kiss?" Amy thought in excitement.

**My universe will never be the same…"**

Their lips were just millimetres apart and they could taste each other's breath.

"I don't think I'm ready for this..." he felt his confidence slip as he started to lift his hands off of Amy's waist.

"**I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came."**

Sonic launched his hands into the air giving and overly dramatic yawn. "yaaawwnnn… it's pretty late and I'm getting a bit tired I think I'm gonna go hit the hay… catch 40 winks…count the sheep…yeah." He bumbled as he scrambled out from underneath Amy and curled into the foetus position for sleep.

Amy couldn't get to sleep as easily as sonic as she didn't like the darkness whilst being outside too much.

"He looks so angelic when he's sleeping" she whispered while she reached into her bag to obtain a pencil and pad of paper.

Dear diary day one

It's been an eventful day, mainly because sonic makes every day an adventure for me, although some time's he breaks my heart I'm sure he doesn't mean it because I know him. Any way it's been a good day so I'm thankful. I'm hoping today will be just as good

Amy.

Amy then then scribbled in a picture to remind her of this day and laid a foot away from sonic and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Okay this is my second chapter hope you like it and I actually drew a picture of sonic sleeping but you can only view it in the next chapter, you'll have to find out why. :P ;D

See ya'll oh and thank you for the reviews or for even viewing it because this is my first story ever soooo thank you.


End file.
